


Intrigues are revealed, barriers are shattered, and love always win

by CherryColaForCB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: Since then, a lot of time has passed, she met many people who, one way or another, influenced her life: boys, girls, bandits, bikers, drug dealers, serpents, goulies. Toni could not stop, get enough, she just wanted to find a replacement parents, at least someone who will need her. But such a person was not so easy to find (it took eight years). So no, the life of Antoinette Topaz is not simple or chic, it's just – happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my english language. Not my guilty, i'm from another country. Enjoy!

Toni Topaz's life not to call it simple or chic. She did not have rich parents, great house, clothes, various trinkets, money, but also, she was not an ordinary teenager that goes to school and listens to mom. She didn't even have a mom. But the girl lived in an old trailer with her father, went to a prestigious (does not correspond to her status )school, wore provocative outfits. Oh, and Toni was in a gang at seventeen.

No, not the kind of gang you're used to seeing on TV. It's funny that writers usually put everything in black and white, trying to either expose gang members in a bad light, or to justify their crimes. The girl always grinned when she saw this in the hackneyed thrillers in their joint movie evenings with her father.

Her gang was different. Serpents were a kind of family once (well, you know, the bright side of the coin). There were six immutable vows that each member followed, but after her father fell ill and was no longer able to control the horde of criminals (the northerners definitely called them that), all the powers assumed by F. P. Jones. Then everything went downhill: fights, police records, drugs. Toni wouldn't remember how many times her life hung in the balance.

But again, nothing unambiguous, no dark side of the coin. They became a real dangerous criminal organization in the eyes of everyone, but even if most of the recruits forgot the laws, F.P. strictly adhered to them. They had no choice, because there were a lot of families in Southside who needed the least food. And you saw a lot of people who wanted to hire a gang member? Toni loved her family because she didn't have anyone else.

Her mother died when she was six. Her parents went to Greendale, but they had an car accident on the way. She remembers perfectly well how Jonathan tore his hair, because his wife did not survive, while he did not have a scratch. Should it mention that's why he started drinking? Is this not the reason why Topaz has spent four years among criminals, just not to meet with her father, who lost not only health but also dignity?

Three years after the worst tragedy in the Topaz family, the oldest member of the family, Toni's grandfather, died. That's when she lost hope for a brighter future finally, because her father had snapped. There was no one else to hold him back. From that moment on, she became her own.

Since then, a lot of time has passed, she met many people who, one way or another, influenced her life: boys, girls, bandits, bikers, drug dealers, serpents, goulies. Toni could not stop, get enough, she just wanted to find a replacement parents, at least someone who will need her. But such a person was not so easy to find (it took eight years). So no, the life of Antoinette Topaz is not simple or chic, it's just – happy.

****

Hmm… Where did it start? Maybe from the school bathroom? Or, wait… with Jug and Malachai drag race, of course! Honestly, the girl doesn't even care anymore. She just puts her chin on the shoulder of the girl sitting in front of her and hugs her waist tighter. The guys around her animatedly talking about something, but pink-haired girl cannot grasp and shake the feeling of complete euphoria. This beautiful girl in her hands is her distraction, the ray of sunshine that Toni was looking for, wandering through the dark thickets and thorny paths, falling into traps skillfully set by evil people. Cheryl laughs and puts her hands over Toni's, weaving their fingers. She leans her head back on Toni's shoulder, and Topaz almost blinded with her serene smile and infectious laughter. She wants to capture every millimeter of alabaster skin in her memory, never to part with this beauty. She bends down slightly, placing a fleeting kiss at the corner of her girlfriend's lips. Cheryl immediately stops laughing and her eyes fill with warmth.

“What do you think, T.T.? Should we join?” Cheryl's voice is angelic. 

Sometimes, Toni is afraid that it's all a dream, after all, to be honest, this girl had become her world over the last six months, and she is so obsessed with her that even imagine life without her. By the way, about obsession – she got so worked up looking at his girlfriend, she did not hear a single word. But, uh, if Cheryl was happy she didn't give a damn.

“If you want, my love. Only you can decide.” She once again kissed Cheryl, only in the cheek, under the approving Veronica's whistle. They quietly giggle while Cheryl will not return to the conversation, and Toni will continue to dream.

She always dreamed of true love, though she knew little about it. It turned out that love is different for everyone, and you will never find the same Prince Charming, as in Disney cartoons, which six-year-old Toni adored. But love for this red-haired princess crossed out all ideals. She burst spontaneously, knocking Toni off, because she didn't understand why her heart skip a beat, then quickened its pace, when Blossom is next to her. She thought about the sympathy she always felt for her partners, but on the other hand, how could she like that bitch like Blossom? And then everything came flooding: the film, the way out of the closet, the reading of the will, the Sisters of quiet mercy, and now, she realizes how much she was wrong. No, she had no sympathy for the main bitch of the school, she had a love for the kindest person on this unfortunate planet. It was exciting and frightening, but Toni couldn't and didn't want to stop.

She closed her eyes in peace as Cheryl's thumbs stroked her knuckles. Everything was fine in that day, at least until she had to go home for the night and find her father asleep again in a puddle of his vomit.

“Earth to Topaz!” Toni flinched, abruptly opening her eyes and meeting the gaze with Sweet Pea. No, this guy wasn't part of the company that Toni had been hanging out with Cheryl lately. But he was part of her family, her gang.

“Get your ass up, F.P. needs us.” The pink-haired girl hates hearing that phrase.

Every time someone calls her to F.P., it means a man has found her a job. And Toni doesn't know what condition she'll be back from the mission in. Topaz reluctantly rises as Cheryl squeezes her hands, refusing to let go of her, and whimpering softly.  
“T. T., please, what about discussing plans with the guys?”

Toni sees fear in her girlfriend's eyes. As disgusting as it is, Cheryl is often seen what damage the gang can strike a tiny girl. She sees in the Cheryl's eyes, that plans with core four is not so important , she just doesn't want to let her go. But they have no choice.

Topaz clench teeth, hooked finger the chin of the girl and kissed her hungrily. Some part of her brain ( which each of us hates, well, admit it ) says it could be the last kiss.

“I'll be back before you know it, cherry.” Toni smacks Cheryl's bright red lips several times before leaving a kiss on the redhead's bare shoulder and standing up. “Text me the details and we'll discuss it as soon as I'll be home.”

****

Toni hates that part... Yes, F. P. is doing everything possible to keep the gang afloat, but Toni, who sees the damage simple alcohol does to her father every day, just cannot accept the sale of drugs. But the sixth law says "in unity there's strength" so no one gives her a choice. The girl is quite experienced in these matters: to seal in bags, solder, pack on soft toys, in which they usually hide the dope, put everything in the trunk and cover with old things. It's invented that no cop accidentally stopped her, didn't think to check in toys. She was stopped several times, and she was lucky, but it was silly to think that the police, once saw the toys in the biker's trunk, will not check them next time.

Topaz smiles a little as she sits on the bike and waits for the dealer to pick up the order. Cheryl writes her all sorts of nice things that drive Toni crazy. She seems to be happy, but on the other hand, she hates lying to the girl she loves. To tell the truth in her case is even worse.

Toni curses and hides the phone in her pocket when she hears the sound of another motorcycle. There may be a catch, because usually Chuck takes everything by car to attract less attention. But now she sees only the approaching bike, which brakes a couple of meters from her. Topaz squeezes the steering wheel harder, preparing to knock down the running board and press on the gas, when she sees a girl whose hair flutters in the wind after removing the helmet.

So... It's definitely not Chuck.

“Chuck sent me.” The girl holds her hands up in a conciliatory gesture as Toni reaches for her boot for the switchblade. Somehow, Toni knows that voice. But in the dark it's hard for her to see, and it's on her own risk include lights.

The girl did not pursue such a stupor, as in a moment when she saw Chloe. Oh, there was a lot going on with this girl that Toni went through about two years ago. But no, there was nothing else between them now, Thank God. It's a shame to admit it, but once Toni thought that Chloe is the only one.

“Well, hello, baby.”

****

Toni nervously tapped her toe on the tiled floor. She didn't like the idea of staying in Greendale. She'd be better returned home, took a shower and locked myself in my room to talk to Cheryl on facetime all night. But Chloe had always been as much as she knew her: assertive, impulsive, always getting what she wanted.

Topaz met her on one of the gang's missions. The girl then has long been in the camp of the goulies, pretending to be one of them, so Toni didn't know her. But then, in their first meeting, pink-haired girl felt something strange about this girl. She wanted to be with this girl, and she was. Chloe gave her a few happy months before she left the gang and moved somewhere (as it turned out, not so far her skidded). Toni thought she was abandoned (again) with a broken heart and a broken soul. Now that Cheryl had literally pieced her together, and everything was so wonderful, she didn't want to let a hurricane named Chloe Morgan back into her life. They sat across from each other in some seedy café (not that Riverdale and Greendale were too different, but Pop's will always remain in the heart of the girl). The brunette insisted that they first discuss everything, only then she will take the goods.

“Are you going to keep quiet?” Chloe had an order, and as if nothing had happened, she began to eat. Like she didn't leave a fifteen-year-old girl alone.

Toni frowned, crossing her arms. The phone in her pocket vibrated and she answered the call from her girlfriend without any hesitation.

“I’m sorry, T.T. I know you don't like being distracted, it's just that it's eleven p.m. and there's no news from you.” Toni could hear Cheryl panting, like she was worried, even though she was.

“It's okay, Cher-bear. I was just a little delay on a mission. I'm going home soon. Just go to bed, okay? You're very tired from training today.”

Toni cast a glance at the girl in front of her. She stopped eating and watched the conversation. Toni suddenly wanted to get up and leave. That look always haunted her when she did something wrong. But now, it was absolutely would still.

“Okay, I'm going to bed. You care too much about me. Oh, and one more thing. Don't you mind if we are going swimming with the guys tomorrow? The weather is already warm enough.” Cheryl's voice dropped to a whisper. “All the more, I dream see you in is wearing string bikini, which we bought in the past month.”

And suddenly, as if by magic, all the fears and discontents faded into the background. Toni bits her lip, holding back a happy smile.

“Do not think that you do not expect the same fate. I'm in, just for you.”

“That's so sweet, Tee-Tee.” Cheryl giggled, making Toni's heart melt. “I love you.”

“Love you more, babe. Goodnight.” Topaz removed the phone, once again casually looking at the screensaver (photo made discontented Sweet Pea – but two kissing girls were more than happy).

“Someone has a new hobby?” Chloe bit her fork with her teeth, looking at Toni searchingly. Honestly, she hasn't changed at all. All the same pretty, with a defiant character, and even more defiant style (perhaps the love for chest-revealing tops she had it because of Chloe). 

“None of your business.” Topaz increasingly glanced at the clock to wait a moment and get out.

“Look, I didn't have a choice then. F.P. needs me here. And to explain to you I have no desire, because it was dangerous and drug-related on a regular basis.”

“No need to make excuses, Chlo. I just want to go home.”

“But that's no excuse. I asked to send you because it's finally over, and I need my girl when I get home.”

Toni's already pissed. She wanted to hit that smug bitch who didn't care about other people's feelings.

“I'm not your girl. I have my life and you have yours.”

“Even so, we were something, Toni. You can't deny that. All your relationships don't mean anything because you won't have what we had.”

“That's enough.” Toni jumped up from the table, slapping her palms against the surface and wishing it was the brunette's face. “I'm happier than I've ever been and I won't be with you. Pick up the goods in your trunk.”

Topaz left without even looking back. She had such a good life, she couldn't let some girl from the past ruin it.

****

“Are you okay, Tee?” 

Toni nodded falsely, coming to her senses. She was surprisingly ungrateful under the circumstances. She's lucky the guys let Cheryl take her. Of course, Toni and Jughead were at least friends because of the gang, but Betty Cooper still looked at her askance, and therefore Archie was very wary in dealing with her. It seems that one Veronica sincerely believed in Cheryl and Toni's relationship and was happy for her friend. But now Toni's thoughts borrowed only Chloe. And no, she was not thinking about the fact that she missed her ex, she was very sad due to the fact that Chloe had traded her for drugs. Some part of Toni wanted to visit F.P. last night to talk. He knew about this work, but not said nor words, perfectly seeing, as Toni suffered from-for sudden loss of the her first love. But Topaz knew that the leader of the gang would not justify himself to a youngster. Maybe she should just forget about it? Jones asks her about the sale of drugs infrequently because of her age, so the chance that she will see Chloe in the near future, is zero. She should just enjoy her life, the approaching summer.

“Where are the guys?”

Toni suddenly realized that she and Cheryl were sitting alone on a concrete ledge in front of a small pond. She knew Fox forest like the back of her hand, but with this place she was faced for the first time. Apparently it was reserved by the northsiders.  
“The boys went to get extra drinks, and Betty shows terrain to Veronica. Here is really beautiful, what a pity that we with you did not come sooner.”

Cheryl was sitting close to the girl, and at some point, leaned her head on her shoulder, at that time, as Toni put her arm around her waist. After all, she's seventeen, she's got the hottest girl in town, so she shouldn't have any other thoughts but to have the best summer of her life.

“Did you come here often with Jason?” Toni didn't usually ask Cheryl about her brother, knowing that she had made his decision to run away with Betty's sister and cut off all ties with the family rather painfully. But Topaz liked how soft the redhead became, reminiscing about her childhood, which was not so bad when her twin was around.

“Almost every week of summer for six years. We created great memories.”

Cheryl let out a sad sigh that Toni interpreted as the impetus to action. She removed her hand from the girl's waist, intending to stand up. Cheryl frowned until Toni took off her outer clothing. The sadness in her brown eyes gave way to adoration when Cheryl saw her girl in perfect bikini pale pink. Toni neatly folded things and returned to girl, leaning over her.

“I just realized we're all alone. It's a sin not to use it.” Topaz quickly kissed Cheryl on the lips, immediately pulling away to run and jump a bomb into the water. She laughed as she floated to the surface and sprayed around her like a small child who had first climbed into a pool. “Come on, bombshell! It's time to create new memories.”

The smile lit up the red-haired girl's face, and it didn't take her a couple of minutes to put her hair in a lump, take off her clothes and be in the water next to her girlfriend. Toni hasn't had this much fun in a long time. She and Cheryl had a real competition in the water, checking who could hold their breath longer. But for a long time their strength was not enough. Fifteen minutes after the last round of battle, Toni swam out right next to Cheryl, hugging her waist, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

“Whew, it's all, Cher. Time-out. I realized you were superior at that, too. “ Toni tucked out of wet red hair behind the girl's ears. She looked at her with pure awe. Sometimes, she wondered how someone could look so good without a makeup.  
“Did I complete my mission? Will there be at least a couple of good memories?” Topaz whispered, slowly bending over to Cheryl, touching her noses. The girl has languidly closed her eyes, feeling a flutter redhead's lashes, and as she holds her breath.  
“Just a little more, Tee, and you can do it.” Topaz grinned, weaving her fingers into her girl's wet hair and enticing her into a soft kiss. They would have never stopped if it had not heard the sound of the engines of the Archie's truck and Fangs's motorcycle.

Toni was very glad that her friend had finally confessed his feelings to Kevin, but now she wanted to be alone with Cher a little longer.

“Well, here they are.” Cheryl giggled, having heard the discontented Toni's grumbling. “I don't know why they even went for more. Didn't we bring enough food and drink?”

The girls reluctantly swam to the shore to dry off a little and help Betty and Ronnie prepare snacks while the guys were dealing with the fire. In general, they planned to devote the whole day to this unusual picnic on the riverbank.

“Oh, I heard that Fangs invited Sweet Pea and his girlfriend to join us.” Cheryl climbed out onto the concrete slab where they had left their things. She let her hair down to let it dry. Toni did the same thing.

“I swear to God, Pea doesn't have a girlfriend. He's not a fan of labels.”

“I have no idea, Tee-Tee. I just heard someone was going to be with him.”

This slightly alerted accustomed to unpleasant surprises Toni, but she did not attach any importance to this. She just wiped herself with a towel, admiring the girl in front of her. They had just put on their clothes when motorcycles and a car appeared on one side of the clearing, and Veronica and Elizabeth came out on the other. But wait, have there always been two motorcycles?

Topaz watched Fangs and Kevin get off the one. She recognized the driver as another one Sweet Pea, but his companion… Toni frowned, trying to get a better look. But she regretted when her friend's passenger took off helmet. This day started so great. It could not deteriorate so dramatically, well, couldn't, please.

Cheryl noticed how tense Toni became in an instant. She came closer, taking the girl's hand and weaving their fingers.

“Come on, Toni. The guys need us.”

Toni blindly followed her girlfriend, but before her eyes stood a brazen grin Chloe, to which they gradually approached. 

“Hey, Tiny, look who I found in the White Wyrm.” Sweet Pea was joyful, hardly noticing how the girl turned pale. No, Pea didn't know that these girls were connected by something so deep, and what kind of damage it had done to Toni.

“Toni, I missed you so much.” Chloe smiled good-naturedly, spreading her arms out for a hug (what a bitch). 

Toni only closer curled up next to Cheryl. The girl did not understand anything, looking from one member of the gang to another one.

“I didn't miss you at all, Chloe.” Toni gritted her teeth, casting an angry look at Sweet Pea who didn't understand anything. It seems that everyone around was at a loss, except for two girls, between whom a silent battle unfolded.

“Um, guys, well, maybe we should go through the groceries?” Fangs seemed to understand something, even tried to defuse the situation.

“I'm Cheryl, Toni's girlfriend.” Blossom was confused by what was happening, because Toni never mentioned this person. But the red-haired's heart felt between them was something. And as much as she trusted her girlfriend, she wouldn't let herself lose her. Cher held out her free hand, immediately embarrassed when Chloe put her hands in her jacket pockets.

“Well, for that matter, I used to wear that label, too.”

For several minutes the silence lasted, until one of the guys cleared his throat, expressing total embarrassment.

“We should leave you to talk.” Sweet Pea suggested. He was taken aback by the news too. Yes, the guy saw that they communicated a little but to date? And wasn't Chloe a good three years older than them?

“Yeah, yeah.” Jughead and Archie went to the car while their girlfriends followed them. And Sweet and Fangs are going to talk some business, taking Kevin with them. It was clear that it is simply awkward for them to be participants of the conflict, but nobody blamed them.

“I've never heard about you.” Cheryl snorted, squeezing Toni's hand tighter, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

Topaz looked between the girls. She could literally see the gears turning in her ex-girlfriend's evil brain. Topaz was afraid of that, because Chloe could do anything to embarrass Toni. Pink-haired girl not like become part of this, after all Cheryl hated lies. And Toni's screwed up enough here. And she just wanted to protect her beloved from all the shit that was happening to her, it was no excuse.

“I have no idea why she didn't te...”

“Uh, baby?” Toni interrupted Chloe roughly, turning face to face with redhead. “Why don't you help the girls while we discuss something with this serpent?”

Toni smiled affectionately, patting Cheryl on the cheek. (She hated using it for selfish reasons, but Cheryl always relaxed because of the skin-to-skin contact).

“Come on, just admit that you need to keep your secrets?” 

Toni leaned over to the redhead's ear, kissing the lobe gently before making excuses.

“Just a boring serpents business. You know I love you, right?”

“I love you, too.” Cheryl repeated quite loudly, marking the boundaries for the brunette, before greedily kissing Toni on the lips.

As soon as Cheryl had gone to Archie's car, helping this layman gather a small table, Toni took a few steps forward, grabbing Chloe's hand and leading her toward the woods. Away from possible listeners.

“I don't know what you're doing here, but don’t try to tell Cheryl something about last night. I'm serious, Chloe. You know very well what serpents are like when they go on the warpath.”

“Are you threatening me, Toni? Because of that rich bitch? Is it that bad with the girls on the South Side? I pity you.”

Topaz growled, burning Chloe's cheek with a hard slap.

“You don't dare barge into my life two years later and say that about my girlfriend. You will never attain that Cheryl deserves.” Toni stepped back a few steps, watching the furious girl holding her own cheek. “Just say something to her, and the slap will be the least pain you'll feel.”

Topaz ran her fingers through her hair, turning in the direction of the clearing to get back to the guys.

“You made a huge mistake when you returned this city.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning*

Toni tried not to lose sight of Cheryl. She helped Veronica with the installation of tents while Cheryl and Betty strung marshmallow on skewers to be prepared later on the fire. Not that Toni thought Chloe was stupid enough to openly approach Cheryl and tell her about the simple business, but she was too afraid of the consequences if it did happen.

“What are you thinking about?" Ronnie held the tent in her hands while Toni had to drive the pegs to the ground. Well, she had to do it, even though she didn't.

“Sorry. Just a kind of... thoughts.” Topaz didn't know how to explain her problem. And not that she wanted to. Veronica was Cheryl's best friend, and maybe they got close after rescuing Blossom from the Sisters, but not enough to talk about the drug business.

“I realize.” Toni drove the peg, raising her sullen gaze on Veronica. She was squatting, so it was not very convenient to maintain eye contact with girl. “No, don't get me wrong. It's just Archie and I had a moment when we broke up, too. I remember how awkward it was for us with Reggie, when Andrews and I back together. He's still not talking to me, which is why Josie's not here today.”

Topaz breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, Veronica thought about Toni's thoughts about her ex, but not about the illegal business that serpents have been running for years.

“What happened with Chloe and me is over. Honestly, we only dated for a couple of months, and our relationship wasn't "something," you know? I'm more hurt that she's back and acting like nothing ever happened.”

Topaz took a deep breath, glancing at the redhead who was talking to her cousin not far from them. Cheryl looked happy, and Toni didn't want anything else. This girl had been through too much suffering in her life, and the least the pink-haired girl could do was give her the best summer of her life before graduation.

“This girl is a real bitch, I understand.” Veronica put the tent on the ground to get the fixtures and hand them over to Toni when she was done with the rods. “But don't worry, I won't let her destroy my favorite power couple.”

“I won't let anyone, Ronnie. I love Cheryl too much. Now let's get down to business. The guys look at us as idlers.”

It took them a good twenty minutes to put up one tent, so the boys helped them put up four more. It's a good thing Kevin's father was happy to talk to captain Mason, who kindly provided them with all the equipment. Of course, he could hardly dispose of the property of the scout camp, but Mr. Keller was persuasive. So their night was supposed to go with comfort.

They almost didn't notice how around started to get dark, but that didn't stop anyone from swimming. Toni and Cheryl have decided not to get wet again, so they just sat on the grass near the fire, which crackled firewood. All couples had fun, splashed water, played in "wet chicken", but the girls seemed to be immersed in their own world, separating them from others. Cheryl dropped her legs into Toni's lap as Topaz put her arm around her waist and rested her cheek on her shoulder. It was warm and cozy, and Toni tried not to think about how her friends had become her enemies, and one of those enemies was splashing around. Maybe Topaz would have accepted Morgan's return, accepted her betrayal, but the fact that the girl had decided to blackmail her just put her on the warpath.

“One of the best evenings of my life.” Cheryl whispered, placing her hand on Toni's, which rested on her hip, and interlacing their fingers.

“You just admitted that spending time is better than now with your girlfriend?” Toni removed her hand from the girl's thigh and put it to her own breast. “You broke my heart.”

Cheryl laughed, but Toni noticed a blush spreading rapidly across her bare cheeks. Surprisingly, she decided not to put on makeup, and appeared in front of all friends in her natural beauty.

“My best evening of life is the evening after the movie, when we were sitting in the Pop's. But you weren't my girlfriend then.” Blossom looked away, looking at Archie, who was trying to sink Jughead.

Toni gently took the girl by the chin, turning her face toward herself. She looked over every inch of Cheryl's gorgeous face until she gives her the softest kiss she could.

Honestly, Toni wanted to cry. She was the dearest person to Cheryl, and of course Cheryl was the whole world to her, but that secret just ruined everything.

In her heart of hearts, Toni knew she could say anything, and of course Blossom wouldn't condemn her, but the redhead already faced with dealing drugs when her father's underground Empire was exposed. Actually, Jason had a hand in the expose before he disappeared, so that made the redhead even more upset. But the most important fact, why Toni hid it, is the danger. What Cheryl doesn't need in her life is a target on her back. She suffered enough, now at the hands of her family, now at the hands of strange old-fashioned nuns and conversion therapy. She'll only be dragged into the drug business through Toni's death body.

The girl pulled away from her favorite lips, but Cher protested moaned, weaving her fingers into her pink curls and requiring for more. This kiss was really different one, it was filled with passion and lust. Don't get wrong, but these two decided to wait a little, so any kiss they had didn't grow into anything more. Toni just didn't want to push. But now Cheryl seemed to want something else. Toni realized this when Blossom bit her lower lip and pulled it back, immediately licking the instant redness with her tongue.

“Cher, stop, baby.” Toni broke the kiss, placing her hands on the redhead's cheeks to stop her. “We are waiting, remember?”

“What if I'm tired of waiting? Come on, Tee-Tee, we're almost eighteen, and we've been dating for over six months. “Cheryl ran her fingers weightlessly over Toni's ribs, giving her goose bumps. “I want you.”

“Let's wait till night, okay? I don't think the guys would like it if we left them now.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and pouted, which made Toni laugh. Blossom was very cute when it came to not getting something. Topaz just loved it, and when Cheryl made an attempt to get up, pretending she was really offended, Toni pulled her over and pushed them both to the ground. She always knew what weapons she could use to slay the girl, and now the redhead was laughing, begging for mercy until Toni stopped tickling her.

“Having fun, lovebirds?” Cheryl lay on her back while Toni sat on her thighs and continued tickling as Sweet Pea came out of the water and headed for the fire. Toni was distracted, and Cheryl was able turn her to the ground.

“Thanks, Pea.” Blossom laughed, starting to torture Toni already, but then stopped, noticing that Toni's mood deteriorated with the appearance of her best friend. She reluctantly climbed down from Toni's lap, helping her up. They sat down again as before.

“You're welcome, red. Always ready to put tiny in her place.” He wiped a hair stronger ruffled them, and threw a towel on the hood of jeep Archie's truck. The guy took a can of beer from a portable fridge. “You want?”

Blossom willingly accepted a cold drink, at that time, as Toni shook her head. It was stupid that she was so mad at the guy. She knew his entire life, was very happy, that he joined companies, after all in the last time, she increasingly fluent free the evening with Cheryl and her friends. She was incredibly lucky that Fogarty joined the company when Sweet tried to avoid any northsiders. But now even that didn't add to the enthusiasm. Toni just wanted to yell at him for bringing Chloe. Although who is she deceiving, no one is to blame. She hid her relationship with the girl from her best friends. No wonder a trusting guy was so easily brainwashed by Morgan.

Cheryl opened a beer, making a couple of sips and delivering a jar to her girlfriend. She is, to some extent, understood her condition. If someone had brought Heather to the party now, she would have been just as upset and disoriented. Toni took a few sips, after gratefully kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Sweet Pea sat down at the opposite side of the fire. Fortunately, no one has bothered to swim, and he's did not consider Cheryl a stranger, strangely enough. So he scratched the wet hair and began to speak.

“Look, Tiny. I don't know what happened between you and Chloe in the past, but I honestly didn't pursue any goals by bringing her here. It's just that F. P. asked me to give her a tour of the city, said she hadn't been home in a while. I remembered seeing her among the gang. And then I got a call from Fangs asking me to join him. Here are my two best friends, I couldn't refuse. But it wouldn't be nice to leave the girl, so I asked her if she could come with me. All agreed, and I didn't even think about where seen her before, but rather with whom. I'm really sorry.”

Topaz sighed as Cher reassuringly stroked the knuckles of her fingers and gently kissed the top of her head.

“It's okay, Sweet. I'm not offended, honestly, I should have told you then. But it only lasted a couple of months, so it's nothing serious. Consider that i already forgot it. Now give me a fucking beer, it's not nice to steal it from my girlfriend.”

****

They are cute sat and chatted for a while. Toni always wanted the love of her life and her best friend to be friends, so she couldn't get enough of Cheryl and Sweet Pea chatting and joking with each other. Before, Yes, it was, Sweet just hated the redhead, which was why they fought a lot, but in the end, she was able to melt his heart. And nothing else warmed Toni's soul.

But good sooner or later came to an end, and guys already bothered to bathe, after all the sun set, and annoying insects and strove to regale. All slowly pulled up to the fire and sat here and there. Toni had gone to get a blanket, and now they were sitting with Cheryl side by side, hugging and warming up.

Archie brought all the available drinks closer, so as not to go far for them. Betty laid out the prepared snacks on the table, brought the skewers with marshmallows. Everything was just fine. The glade was filled with quiet conversations of couples. Toni even managed to enjoy the sweets Cheryl had prepared and shared with her. Most of all, she was ashamed (don't lie, she loved it) when she soiled her lower lip with melted marshmallows, and Cheryl carefully removed everything. Ahem... ahem... removed with a tongue… But it was nice, and not that beer and tequila made anyone pay much attention to them.

When the conversation began to dry up, Veronica got ten shots from somewhere and put a bottle of tequila next to them.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen, now I suggest we play Truth or Drink.”

“Ronnie, we have school tomorrow.” Cheryl's head rested on Toni's shoulder, while she hugged the girl's waist under the weight of a heavy blanket. The beer had already worked on her, so she yawned, turning back to Toni's neck.

“Don't be boring, Cheryl.” Kevin, sitting beside her, slightly nudges the girl in the side, causing she rose off the Toni's shoulder for just a second and slapped him on the head, then wrapping back into the girlfriend's arms. She didn't like that she was getting tired so quickly, because today she and Toni had to move on in their relationship. In the beautiful nature, under the night starry sky, what could be more romantic? So she didn't want to get drunk to feel out of control.

“Come on, just a couple rounds. Aren't you interested in learning the juiciest secrets?” Ronnie poured the alcohol into shots, giving one to each of them. “As the organizer of the game, I ask the question first. So, President Blossom, when was the last time you and the first lady Topaz had sex?”

Toni gasped with indignation. She cannot be so arrogant and straightforward. But she did not blame the brunette, especially since she was already under the influence of alcohol. Most of all she was nervous for Cher, who noticeably stiffened in her arms. It wasn't a sore subject for them, because the decision to wait was mutual, but Blossom was ashamed that at almost eighteen, she knew nothing about sex.

Cheryl nervously took the shot and drained it, closing her eyes as the bitter tequila hit her throat. She moaned, brushing away the tears that came out, and clung to her girlfriend. Toni patted her back reassuringly and kissed her hair.

“Don't tell me this is the last time it was in school? I'm gonna be wiping every desk with a napkin by the end of next school year before I sit down.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at Veronica and a couple of guys laughing, while her body relaxed. The important thing is that Ronnie didn't understand the trick.

“Okay, my turn.” Cheryl looked around until she came across the irritated look of the new girl in their circle. Honestly, there was nothing special about her. She looked older, more relaxed, maybe a little cute, but no more. And Toni loved Cheryl, so her anger evaporated, giving way to curiosity.

“Chloe, why did you leave Riverdale?” Blossom had a lot of questions, but they were all about Toni. Cheryl didn't want to hurt her girlfriend even more, she was ready to wait for the Topaz will not tell, so she chose harmless question.

Toni discreetly sent Chloe a warning look, making sure she got it.

“I had a mission from the serpent king and I had to leave.”

“Forced to leave Toni?” Cheryl snorted viciously. She didn't really care who with whom dated before, but she saw the print this girl left on her girlfriend's heart. A person as magical as Toni clearly didn't deserve to be betrayed.

“It's none of your business, Cheryl, is it?” Chloe set up a protective mode. “I answered the question. Now, Toni…”

Pink-haired girl reached for the shot, draining her before Morgan could say a word.

“Anticipating your bewilderment.” Toni clenched her teeth, experiencing the strongness of the drink. “I won't answer your questions. You don't have the privilege of asking them.”

“God, girls. It's just a game, is it so hard to just relax for one night?” Fangs groaned beside them, rubbing his brows wearily. “We realized that you didn't break up in the best way, but wasn't that a few years ago? Now that you two have different lives, why don't you just forget everything?”

Toni smiled wickedly, bending to the ear of Cheryl.

“I don't think I'm in the mood to play. You want to get out of here, baby?”

Cheryl nodded, tossing aside the blanket of the blanket and pulling her legs to lightly mash them. She was grateful that she took off her shorts and put on jeans, because insects could seriously harm her skin.

“It was nice to play, have fun. Toni and I will rest.”

Cheryl rose to her feet, helping Toni to stand up. They said goodbye to the guys, leaving them alone.

“In the end, let them have fun. And you and I need to be alone.” Toni laughed, again noticing the red cheeks of her girlfriend.

****

“Is our tent the last one near the woods?” Cheryl moved her eyebrows defiantly, pulling Toni's hand. She could barely walk because she'd had too much to drink, but Toni held her tight and was ready to catch her at any moment.

“Baby, maybe we should wait a little longer? How about celebrating the first day of summer vacation with first sex?” Not that Toni didn't want her girlfriend. How could she not want her? She was just worried. After the incident with Nick St. Clair, whom Toni still wants to kill, she not wanted pressed, the more, when Cheryl was drunk. Maybe she didn't realize what she was agreeing to, and tomorrow she'll regret it.

“I want now.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. They finally stopped at the canopy of the tent Archie had set up the last one. She really was farther from the fire, which undoubtedly was a drawback, it was cold, but there were also pluses… So no one will hear them.

“Okay, whatever.” Toni crouched down, hooked the lock slider, and opened the tent canopy so Cheryl could climb inside. The redhead climbed in first, settling comfortably on the soft mattresses and sleeping bags that were spread out. Toni also took some pillows to make it easier for them to sleep. The pink-haired girl climbed followed, closing the tent from the inside. She thanked the creators of these tents, because if you close the inside, you cannot open the outside. This contributed to the privacy they now needed.

Cheryl sat down in the middle of the tent, crossing her legs. Toni sat down beside her, staring into the depths of the girl's eyes for a few moments. It was dark enough, so Topaz turned on the flashlight on the phone and put it in the corner so the soft light spread and reflected off the canvas walls.

“Cher, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. You're not feeling well, and I don't want tomorrow to get any worse. You understand me, don't you?” Toni gently took Cheryl's wrist, pulling her closer to her. She sat up to straddle Toni's lap.

“I shouldn't have told you about Nick. Now you're gonna be afraid to do something, but Toni, I'm not that innocent. I may be inexperienced and a little shy, but I just need you to show me what to do.”

Toni smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind the redhead's ear.

“I don't think you're clamped, much less I’m not afraid to touch you. So we're gonna do it today, huh?”

Topaz didn't like to repeat herself, but in this situation, she was willing to ask Cheryl twenty times if there was even a chance she'd change her mind on the nineteenth one. But the look the redhead was determined, even the alcoholic haze that blanketed her brown eyes began to evaporate. Toni just cared about her so much.

“I'm going very slowly, and if you don't like it, we'll stop right there. You just have to say to me.” 

Cheryl nodded, sitting comfortably on Toni's lap and supporting her weight with her hands on her shoulders.

“With the words, Cher-bear.”

“I don't like it – we're stopping, I get it.”

Toni smiled, slowly leaning in to Cheryl, reveling in how her breathing slowing as she swallows nervously, obviously from the anticipation of what is happening. Topaz captures the full girl's lips with her lips, feeling bitter, but such a nice taste of tequila. She wanted to taste every inch of supple flesh, and not that anything could stop her. Her hands moved slowly over Blossom's back, softly crushing the fabric of the top Cheryl was wearing. She wanted to touch the hot skin, to hold the path of kisses, and the longer she kissed her girlfriend, and the more images surfaced in her head, the more fiercely she had to squeeze her hips. And it was damn uncomfortable while Cheryl was sitting on top.

Toni broke the kiss, but only to hook her fingers on the edges of Cheryl's top and gently pull up until the redhead obediently raised her hands and helped to get rid of the garment, sending it to the corner of the tent. Topaz looked hungry at the breasts that opened in front of her, pulled together by the red satin of her bra, for a few moments. She ran her hand over her flat stomach, stopping and squeezing the cloth-covered chest between her fingers. Cheryl moaned, tilting her head back slightly. Toni was sure that the alcohol, currently running through the Blossom's veins, only increased the sensations. And this could not but rejoice, she dreamed that Cheryl was satisfied with her first time.

Pink-haired couldn't wait to taste the slightly salty sweat skin (was she really so hot that she was sweating even in this cold? rhetorical question). But Toni was in no hurry, just weightless touching of the lip of the opened red-haired's throat, lightly scratching the skin with her teeth and licking the redness. Cher moaned softly, which turned Toni on even more.

“You like that, baby?” Toni gasped as Cheryl whined from losing her hot lips. Topaz made amends by placing a hickey on the exposed clavicle.

“R-really l-like, Tee-Tee.” Cheryl put her fingers into pink hair, pulling Toni away from her collarbone to roughly kiss her, invading the girl's mouth with her tongue.

Toni couldn't wait any longer. She got her fingers behind the girl's back, unbuttoning her bra and throwing it in the same direction as the top. She did not want to break away from her favorite lips, so she began to explore the opened skin with her fingers, gently running only the tips on the alabaster breast. She wanted much more. Topaz found the redhead's wrists, gently wrapping her own fingers around them. She gently lowered the redhead onto the soft sleeping bag, sliding her hands over her naked body.

“Toni, please.” Cheryl whined, closing her eyes and biting her lip in anticipation.

Topaz took off her t-shirt and bra to finally touch the skin to skin. She settled between the girl's legs, leaning over her. Cheryl lifted her head, hoping for a kiss, but Toni immediately leaned down to her chest, scorching her with a hot breath. Blossom jerked, her whole body covered with goosebumps. She moaned shrilly as Toni's hot tongue wrapped around the redheaded right nipple while her free hand began kneading her left boob.

“You're not going to torture me until tomorrow, are you?” Cheryl moaned, arching her body toward her girlfriend's lips.

“Mmm, good idea, Cherry.” Toni worshipped the redhead's breasts a little more before kissing her flat stomach, the muscles of which were strained to the limit. She paused only at the waist of her jeans, looking up at Blossom questioningly.  
“Last chance to stop.” The girl joked, hooking fingers on the belt loops of jeans.

“You just teased me.” Cheryl smirked. Toni unzipped her jeans, pulling them down over her slender legs as Cheryl lifted her hips. And behold, this beauty was lying almost naked in front of Toni. And her heart was beating so hard right now. Did she ever feel that way in her life? Was sex for her once so intimate? No. And, oddly enough, it was no longer frightening. It was right. She was only supposed to feel it with Cheryl. Toni bent Cheryl's knees, stroking her thighs with her hands to her knees and back.  
“Ready to see the stars, baby?” Toni bent down, kissing the belly at the panty line. God, Toni loved that underwear, but she wanted to get rid of it.

“Born ready.” Cheryl squeezed between the fingers the top padding of the sleeping bag and threw back her head. Topaz is surprisingly able to hold herself up and gently took off Cheryl's underwear, not tore it apart.

Oh, she could have sworn her eyes were darker than the night and her mouth was filled with saliva. What she saw in front of her could not be described with words. She could only feel it (endless love and devotion), but she was planning to make Cheryl feel something bigger.

Toni leaned her lips against the inside of girl's thigh, just below her knee. She was preparing Cheryl for the most intimate moment of her life, so she generously kissed her inner thighs until it became impossible to delay the moment. The girl hung over the throbbing center of the redhead, looking up at Cheryl. Cher bit her lip, which was already dripping with blood, and her knuckles were white – so much she was clutching her sleeping bag.

“Relax, Cher. It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you.” Toni whispered, leaning in as close as she could and gently running her tongue between the flaming folds. Cheryl shuddered and tried to get her legs together, but Toni wouldn't let her. “Shhh, just enjoy it, love.”

And Toni was blown away...

She was ready to give the whole world to this girl, not that just make her feel good, so she put all her energy to ten minutes later Cheryl turned into a moaning mess in her hands. The girl's cheeks turned red, and the tent was suddenly unbearably hot. Toni brought Cheryl to the edge several times, with the skillful work of her tongue, but did not give the long-awaited denouement.

“Toni, i begging you.” Cheryl moaned again. Her voice was already hoarse from the constant moans and screams that kept coming out of her throat when Toni decided to experiment with girl's clit. This sexy hoarse was able to bring Toni to the end, but she did not allow herself to do it, tightly squeezing her hips in an uncomfortable position in which she was.

“Wait, baby. Soon you'll get what you deserve.” Toni marvelously liked the taste that spread through all the taste buds of her tongue. She could feel the moisture on her chin, but it stopped her? Of course, not!

The girl did not dare to use something in addition to her tongue not to cross the line that Cheryl is still not ready to cross. They could try anything next time, but now Toni was perfectly capable of using only her mouth.

“Are you ready?” Toni felt Cheryl tense again as her orgasm came to the very edge.

“More than fucking ready. Stop teasing me!” Topaz was certain, that after such extended manipulation Cheryl accurately sobered up. Now she was even angry that Toni was playing her game.

“Then cum for me, Cher. Now!” Toni roughly ran her tongue over girl's clit, lightly sucking her lips. Blossom's body shook, and her hands flew up to pink hair to squeeze it between her fingers and pull it as close as possible. Cheryl screamed, and her body went limp. Toni didn't leave her until she was sure she'd survived her first orgasm. Topaz led the path of kisses up the hot redhead's body, stopping at the jaw line.

“I love you.” Cheryl croaked as she found Toni's hand and twisted her own fingers with Topaz's.

“Love you.” Toni sat up, placing a kiss on the bitten lips of the redhead.

****

Cheryl didn't need much time. It was worth Toni only to help her put on underwear back and help to get into the sleeping bag, only her head came into contact with Toni's chest, and the hand turned around her waist, the girl peacefully slept. Toni didn't want to sleep. She had just given a stunning orgasm to the love of her life, she was very proud of herself. The girl lay staring at the ceiling of the tent and stroked Cheryl's back, while she lying peacefully on her breast.

Now seemed like a good time to think about all the shit that Toni was in, but she didn't have the strength or the will to do it. But the desire to get some air and smoke arose incredible. She tried to smoke as rarely as she could, because this habit was ruining her body no less than alcohol was ruining her father. Toni was disgusted when her thoughts went in that direction, she didn't want to be like him. But now she wanted to feel the ease that cigarette gave her.

Topaz gently out of the arms of Cheryl, kissed her at the top of her head, found jacket, prudently abandoned in a corner of the tent, and slowly climbed out. The girl threw a leather jacket on her shoulders to hide from the night coolness, took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit. It was regular cigarette, not the kind the girls smoked, trying to look cool. There was no filter, no soft taste, just rough tobacco (the same cigarettes smoked Sweet Pea for comparison). Toni didn't like the feeling as if sand is being poured down her throat, but she wouldn't stop smoking. At least for a few minutes the thought of how badly she'd screwed up replaced the thought of her ruining her lungs.

She did not go far from the tent, because sometimes Cheryl had nightmares, and she hated to make her go through it alone. Topaz took a few puffs before she heard the crunch of branches behind her. The girl immediately bent down to take the knife, but (what luck) she was not wearing her boots, she was wearing old converse. Toni swore, preparing to throw herself at the offender with her fists. She understood that this may be one of the guys, but to be safe it is never too late.  
But damn this day. A few moments later, a small female figure appeared from behind a nearby tree (clearly not Veronica or Betty decided to talk to her in the middle of the night).

“Got a cigarette?” Toni wanted to snap, but the less she provoked the girl, the more likely she and Cheryl would just get out in the morning and never see Chloe again. Toni silently handed a cigarette and a lighter in a second taking it back. She, thank God, already smoked, so she could quietly retire to her girlfriend, though something told her just to slip away will not succeed.

“Can we talk normally, Toni? Just talk it over, sort it out, and not yell at each other?”

“Just understand that I don't need this conversation, Chloe.” Toni took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “It happened two years ago, and if I resent you, it will pass in time. You just need to leave me alone.”

“But I can't.” Chloe paused, nervously twisting the cigarette between her fingers. “I only came back because Greendale had a new dealer. Now we're gonna have to make deliveries in Riverdale, and I need your help more than ever.”

Toni stood still, opening and closing her mouth like a fish on land, and not making a sound. Is that what F. P. was ready to do? To move the point of sale in their own city? To sell the drugs to whom, friends of his own son?

“You liar.” Of course, Toni couldn't believe it. Who could? If people like goulies could easily sell the drugs even their own children, then the serpents stuck to code. Anything in these corrupt skins was supposed to be human?

“No, Toni. Serpents need money more than ever, we must do everything possible.”

“I'm not going to do that. I'd rather leave the serpents.” Topaz raised her voice unintentionally. She hated it, even when it was in another city, when she was sure that drugs only spread between avid junkies, not between ordinary teenagers. Now, she's not sure about anything anymore.

“You cannot leave. You can only cast out, but P. will not let such an important member of the gang. He won't let go of someone who knows too much, Toni.” Chloe took a step forward, trying to take Toni's hand, but the girl pulled away. “You mean too much to the serpents, to me. Please…”

Toni shook her head. If Cheryl finds out she's involved... Not after Cheryl's father had been involved with drugs for so many years, no, not after that.

“Think about your girlfriend.”

“It's all I fucking think about. But how would you know? You never cared about anyone but yourself. You decided to give me a pathetic story about not having a choice? That you didn't want to move, but you had to? Do you believe your own bullshit? I was already involved in this, and for some reason, you were afraid to tell me where you were going? I'll tell you what you were afraid of.” Toni took a step forward, pointing her finger at the girl. “You were afraid of fucking responsibility. You had fun with a little girl, and when you got tired, you just decided to run away. You didn't love me, Chloe, just admit it. But I love Cheryl, and I will do anything for her. If I need to challenge the king of serpents, if I have to turn myself in to the cops to get your stash shut down, and I'm sure that shit doesn't fall into Cheryl's hands, I will.”

Toni paused, clenching her hands into a fist. She was trying to get her breathing back to normal. Girl even looked at it on Morgan, but instead of fear she has in the eyes of, saw only a smirk. The brunette nodded, looking behind Toni.  
“You have no choice. We're your family. Now I was completely convinced that the only one.”

Toni spun around, stiffening when she saw Cheryl staring at her with her lips pressed into a thin line. Her hands were trembling, so she crossed them over her chest.

Topaz had no idea how much she had heard. Please don't let her hear anything.

“Babe…”

“You lied to me all this time?”

“Cher, listen to me. I only did it to protect you.”

“How could you? You? A person who knows all my secrets, a person who knows exactly how I feel about lying. Toni, why did you do that? For me?” Toni noticed Cheryl frantically wiping a tear from her cheek. “You did it for yourself, Toni. Was one word you said to me true? How long have you been dealing drugs behind my back?”

Toni kept quiet. Her whole body trembled with guilt and fear. She had no idea what Cheryl was going to say, would she even let her justify herself? Topaz couldn't bear it if Cheryl left her now.

“You were dealing drugs knowing that my dad did this my whole life, that he put Jason and me in danger? You're just like him, Toni...”

“Cher…” Topaz sniffed as the first tears rolled from her eyes.

“Go away.”

“Let me explain.”

“Go away. I never want to see you again.” Cheryl's voice was soaked with bile. She already talked to Toni like that, but that was a long time ago… Topaz knew Cheryl was angry, but all she wanted to do now was go over and hug her, beg her forgiveness. Toni can't survive without her, doesn't she understand?

Toni took a step forward when Cheryl took a step back.

“Go away.” Cheryl's voice broke as she buried her face in her hands and wept.

Topaz no longer cared about her tears, which ran freely down her cheeks. She, as quickly as possible, went to the tent of Veronica, waking the girl. She got out of Archie's arms, not knowing what was going on.

“Please, find Cheryl.” Toni sobbed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Topaz waited for an uncertain nod from a friend. Only then did she walk away from the tents towards the place where they had left their motorbikes. She put the key into the ignition with trembling hands and turned it, listening to the roar of the engine become unbearably loud in the silence of the night. She hated herself for leaving Cheryl, but she didn't see any other way to help. She had to give her time to calm down, and then she would do everything in her power to explain her actions to the girl she loved. She will fight for what is between them, will fight until the last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni spent most of the rest of the night crying into a pillow in her own room in the trailer. For the first time in her life, she was glad her father was already drunk and sound asleep by the time Toni came into the trailer in a deranged state. It's a miracle she made it to Sunnyside and didn't crash, because her vision was blurred by tears and her body was shaking with hysterics. Toni didn't even bother to undress, just kicking converse off her feet and falling on the bed, immediately pulling the pillow to her face, so as not to wake his father.

She always wanted her only parent to take care of her, but now Toni couldn't bear the tirade of coming home from a party at two in the morning, and being upset about something. The pink-haired girl does not even know how her father will react to the fact that she likes girls. He had never been interested in her life, but Topaz was too used to it. The tears stopped flowing by the morning. She wasn't sure what time it was, and she couldn't pick up the phone. There's too much risk of her falling apart and calling and texting Cheryl. Her girlfriend needed space. Of course, today in school, she not will leave attempts to find girl and to talk to, but until she could not pressed. Especially, to see this screensaver on the phone… It would have made Toni cry again, but she couldn't physically. She needed to get into the kitchen and drink water, but her body felt like lead, and for the moment, she didn't care if she died of dehydration.

Toni didn't have the strength to lift her head from the pillow, because even in this fucking room, where Blossom had never been, everything reminded her of a redhead. On the wall with photos, of course, was many joint pictures. In the closet lay a few things that she lent from her girlfriend when spontaneously stayed for the night in the Thistle House. Everywhere lay notes, notebooks, which Cheryl shared, in order to Toni could catch up with missed for years training in Southside school material. The whole room literally screamed about the Blossom presence, and it made Toni's heart break into small pieces. She had blamed Chloe for all her mortal sins for two years, and now she was the same person who lied and twisted to avoid unpleasant conversations. And, as if Toni didn't want to come up with many excuses, she was the same selfish: she put her feelings above the feelings of Cheryl. She's been looking for true love for so long, and now she's ruined it.

Toni lay in one position until sunrise. She did not notice that the snoring of her father calmed down. She just stared out the window, thinking how stupid she was. She missed Cheryl's warmth around, and if it wasn't for this situation, they would have woken up together, the redhead would have kissed her, and they would have gone to breakfast together, and then they would have gone to change and to school. The last days of school before the holidays. Toni knew that the territory Thistle house it is nothing to do, because Cheryl might call the cops with her explosive character, but to talk to her in school was a real idea.

She rolled onto her back, letting out a painful sigh as all her limbs went numb. She had to at least take a shower, because her whole body itched unpleasantly because of being in clothes soaked in river water. She had to pack her things for school, eat something, and pray she didn't nerves before the upcoming conversation.

Toni sat up, and then stood up. Her whole body was moving just by inertia when she left the room and the first thing she did was go to the fridge to get a bottle of water. The girl took the bottle, opening it and gasping for cold water. She had no idea how dehydrated she was until the moisture touched her cracked lips. Toni finished off the entire bottle in seconds, tossing the empty container into the sink. She leaned her forehead on the refrigerator, feeling the pleasant coolness. She wanted to cry so much, but if she started, she wouldn't be able to go to school, and she couldn't afford that. This might be her last chance.

“Ant? You all right?” Topaz shuddered, immediately turning to the source of the sound. Her father was standing in the doorway. He looked like he always did: rumpled shirt, unkempt beard, bruises under the eyes, but at the moment he was sober.

“Yes, dad.” Toni smiled falsely, praying her father wouldn't ask something else. Let him just go to the fridge, get a beer as usual, and go to his room. And she needs to take a shower, pick up her things and leave. Breakfast she can have in the Pop's, good, she had enough pocket money from working in the bar for incidentals.

But, as we have realized in recent times in the life of Antoinette goes according not to plan.

“I could hear you crying.” Jonathan looked guiltily at his feet and pursed his lips. “I wasn't able to help you, but now, I'm ready, daughter.”

Toni was surprised, but then surprise was replaced by anger.

“There's no need to pay attention to me. Like you care.” Toni went to the door to slip past her father and hide in the bathroom as he gently grabbed her wrist.

“I'm a shitty father, Ant, I understand, but I'm here. You can always talk to me. Someone hurt you?” Toni was angry. Oh, how she needed to vent that anger, but somewhere in her heart she knew she was angry with herself. Although this man now tried to play good father… He was to blame, too, after all he not was for it father as much as eleven years, and now sought to seem normal.

“You're right, you're a shitty father.” Toni instantly tossed her hand to her cheek, when he felt moisture. No! She couldn't cry in front of her father, she couldn't show him how weak she really was.

“Come On, Toni. You need someone close by.” The man removed the hand from the wrist of the daughter, just for that gently squeezes her shoulder.

“I needed my father the whole time.” Toni growled through her teeth. “But you had other things to do. Like alcohol? You think mom would be proud of the man you've become? Would she be proud of who I am? No! She would have hated us.”

Toni was confused when Jonathan pulled her into the hard male embrace (he's never done that before). The man put his arm around his daughter's shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head. Toni was even more worried when she heard her father sniffling. Was he crying? Topaz clumsily hugged her father's waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. She couldn't hold back her tears.

“You're right, you're so damn right, Ant. I failed your mother and you. I'm so sorry.” Jonathan sobbed. “I failed my whole family. Please, let me fix this, daughter. Tell me what happened.”

Topaz wondered if she should tell her father the truth, but in the end, who else could she tell?

“I screwed up.” Toni pulled away from her father a little. “I really screwed up with the person I love.”

“This is a serious conversation, honey.” Topaz senior tucked a pink strand behind his daughter's ear. “Take a shower while I make breakfast. Then we talk.”

Toni barely restrained herself from opening her mouth in surprise. Had she ever had breakfast with her father? Maximum, that they did together, this watched films couple of years ago, until John got drunk and commented actions heroes. Topaz couldn't help but get bored, and she stopped coming to such evenings. Not that he cared. But now… It was too tempting an offer.

“Are you sure, dad?” Toni just in case decided to clarify, suddenly her sick brain came up with this. 

“Absolutely. So... you still like bacon and eggs, right?”

****

Toni quickly took a shower, dressed and put on makeup, collected textbooks, and time still allowed to have breakfast with her father, which she equally craved and feared. Topaz reluctantly went to the kitchen, throwing a bag in the corner of the room, because to leave, it was necessary in half an hour.

“Take a sit.” Jonathan was busy in the kitchen, arranging breakfast plates and cups with freshly brewed coffee.

“Thanks.” Toni sat down, but she only started eating when her father joined her.

“So... I'm sorry, but I didn't even know you are dating with someone.” Toni noticed how her dad avoided looking her in the eye. He really missed most of her growing up. “Do you really love him if you worry that way?”

Toni bit her lip, awkwardly picking at her eggs with a fork.

“Her…” Toni corrected, but did not even look up to see the disappointment in her father's eyes. Although what right did he have to condemn her at all?

“Oh, okay. So what happened with her?” Jonathan's voice remained calm, so Toni stopped being nervous a little.

“It's because of serpents.”

“She's in a gang? Toni, it's very dangerous. Or are you part of the gang?”

“Like I had a choice.” Toni didn't want to be impertinent, but the man hadn't seen beyond his nose in a long time. “She's not in the gang, dad. I just got into something bad and kept it from her. She found out yesterday. Now we're fighting. “And I fear…” Toni swallowed, physically unable to speak the words. “It could just be over.”

“Are you involved with drug dealing? I heard Jones got the gang into this mess.” Toni glanced at her father, noticing the way his cheekbones rolled under a layer of stubble.

“We had no choice.” Topaz tried to hide the despair in her voice. Perhaps she blamed her father for the fact that their gang had to get into business with the drug dealing, because before he left the post of leader, the gang was not so dangerous in the eyes of others. Then it was easier for gang members to find a legal job. “Everyone hates serpents, we just don't have the money to live. Where do you think all this foodstuff is in the fridge? Foodstuffs don't appear there by itself.”

Suddenly, Toni felt ashamed that she belittles her father, but he, again for the morning surprised her by finishing breakfast and putting his fork and knife on the edge of the plate.

“I'll fix it.” Topaz took it as a joke, but her father's gaze was determined. “I've been out of the game too long. I've lost my other half, Ant, but I won't let the wrong choice I once made put an end to your future. I'm a shitty father, but I'll try. I promise you, daughter.”

Toni reached across the table, placing her hand on the back of her father's palm.

“Thanks, dad. You have no idea how important your words are to me.”

****

Toni was in a hurry to get to school early to find Cheryl. She had definitely seen her cabriolet in the parking lot, so she had no doubt that the girl was in the building. Toni was very worried about how Cheryl felt, she hated herself for leaving her hysterical with Veronica. That's who Topaz definitely didn't want to meet. A rich girl from New York obviously did not understand the situation in which the south girl was. She always had money, she didn't need to be in the drug business just to feed her family. Her family gave her everything. But Toni did not blame Ronnie for that, she was the only one besides Toni worried about the fate of redhead. She was Cheryl's only friend, so Toni expected that when she stumbled upon a brunette in the hallway, she would not be able to just leave.

“Who I see, Miss Topaz in the flesh. You look like shit, but you're supposed to look like that.”

“Veronica…” Lodge blocked the girl's way, and Toni could have sworn that she saw a red-haired girl at the end of the corridor, immediately hiding in the classroom.

“No, I don't want to hear your excuses. How dare you hurt her? She didn't cry even when her brother ran away is not clear where. What did you do?”

Toni intertwined her fingers in her hair, sighing deeply.

“I just want to see Cheryl and talk to her.”

“Well, no. You have no idea how much damage you've done, and I won't let you do any more.”

“Veronica, I love her. I just need to tell the truth."

“Tell me.” Lodge crossed her arms, moving toward the windowsill and expecting Toni to join her. Fortunately, there was almost no one in the corridor, because if someone heard about the drugs, Toni would go straight to Sheriff Keller.

“I can only tell to Cheryl. You don't understand me, Ronnie.”

“I'm going to try. Anyway, Topaz, I'm not going to let her to experience it again, and I'm not going to let you near her.”

Toni leaned against the windowsill. She was in a tough spot, but to afraid Veronica would run to turn her in? No, she didn't feel that way.

“I know how Cheryl feels about lying, and I promised to always tell her the truth. But this does not apply to situations when her life could be in danger.” Toni tensed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm not proud of what I do, but it helps me and my family survive, so I'm not complaining. It would have ended as soon as Сher and I left this town for good. But Chloe came, and now the truth is out.”

“What is the truth?”

“I'm an accessory to selling drugs.” Toni said as quietly as possible and was very surprised when Veronica did not even raise an eyebrow at such a statement.

“Are you saying you kept quiet to protect Cheryl?”

Toni nodded.

“I understand. It may be hard to believe, but I can't count the times I lied to Archie because of my father. He's rich for a reason, Toni. He illegally acquired all his capital. And I wouldn't be surprised by the drugs, because he was very cash in on it in New York. He threatened Archie's life many times when he got close to my family's business, so I helped my father with his business and hid it. So, Toni, I really understand.”

Pink-haired girl was able to breathe out. Nothing was getting better from this conversation, but it was getting easier from the realization that at least someone understands her.

“I have to talk to her.”

“You have to, but don't do it today. You have to wait a bit.”

****

Easier said than done… Toni saw Cheryl in a couple of classes together, at lunch in the cafeteria. Every time froze, it was worth their views to meet. Cheryl looked perfect on the outside, no one knew about the tragedy between the girls, but Toni read her like an open book. And she was broken. Topaz struggled to stay away from the redhead, and the first day she did it almost perfectly. But on the second day without Cheryl, the realization that tomorrow she could leave town for the whole summer vacation, just to not see Topaz, made her act. It was the last day, so there were few lessons, no joint at all, but Toni knew that her girlfriend, as a responsible captain, would never miss a training session. Topaz could only pray that Cher, as always, stayed in the locker room the longest. She met Ronnie just outside the door.

“Toni, I told you not to push. I don't want to see her smashed to pieces again.”

“I can't be without my girlfriend, Ronnie. What if it was Archie? Would you wait away from him? I don't think so, but now do some training so Cher and I can talk.”

Veronica whispered something under her breath, but she didn't say no.

Toni stood at the door for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. This conversation will set the record straight. They either will come out again a strong couple, or between them all will end.

“Cher, may I come in?” Topaz opened the door, looking inside. Cheryl sat on a bench and hurriedly wiped her cheeks with her hands.

“Nobody told you? You're not on the cheerleading squad anymore, Topaz. You can get out of the locker room.”

Toni hated this side of Cheryl because it wasn't her. Girl so many years tried to hide her pain and vulnerability under a mask of a bitch, but Toni was so meticulous trying to get rid of it.

“Cher, please, just let me explain. If you don't accept what you hear, I'll leave and never bother you again.”

The first instinct was to cross her fingers behind her back, not to fulfill the promise, but Toni did not.

“Why don't you just leave me alone? You did it good last time.” Cheryl snorted and stood up. She turned to put on her uniform. Toni was hurt.

“Because I love you. And I'm gonna use every chance I have to be with you, Cher-bear. Just hear me out. Five minutes and no more.”

Blossom put on a t-shirt, adjusted her ponytail and turned to Toni, crossing her arms over her chest. The girl noticed Cheryl's gaze wandering over Toni's body as she bit her lip in protest and looked away at her sneakers. She missed her as much as Toni missed her.

“Exactly five minutes.”

Toni was pleased with the small victory, but immediately upset, because speech was not prepared. How do even talk about that?

“I was just protecting you.” Cheryl wanted to protest, but Toni wouldn't let her. “It's my five minutes, so just listen.”

Toni swallowed, trying to collect thoughts in a heap.

“You know I live in a trailer park, but I never said why.”

As hard as Topaz was, she was willing to endure any pain as long as Cheryl understood.

“I never mentioned that my mom died when I was six. I didn't tell that my father had been drinking for eleven years, or that I was working to support the two of us. I didn't tell you because I was handling it. I learned to live without family, not to feel safe. But when I met you, Cher, I found something I couldn't handle. I couldn't handle with the feelings I had for you. And all of a sudden it didn't seem so significant. I didn't care about how I survived anymore, because with you, I really did. And, baby, when I found out about your dad and the drug situation, I realized how much it could affect you. I remember how the police, the journalists, everyone started looking at you as a criminal when you didn't even know about this business. I'm willing to risk my life, but I'm not willing put you at risk, baby. I'm not ready for one of the drug dealers the gang works with to find out your name. I can't let them make you an object of blackmail. That's why I kept you as far away from it as possible. And I understand that it's not an excuse, Cheryl, but I was only thinking of you, and that your life is amazing now, when there is no your terrible parents. I didn't want to ruin it because I love you.”

They both remained silent. Cheryl sat on the bench, lifting her legs and wrapping her arms around them. She buried her nose in her knees. Toni sat down near to her. She didn't know what else to say. She had no excuse for the pain she had caused the redhead.

“I just…” Cheryl paused again. “I understand that you were trying to protect me, just keep me out of the middle of a dangerous business, Toni... But I also know that bad things start with lies. Maybe it's a cliché, but a person who once lied will lie again. And I don't know if I can handle another deception.”

Toni came down from the bench, kneeling in front of the girl.

“But you love me, Cheryl. I could have sworn to you that no more secrets would come between us. You don't understand how much I care about you. The six months you've been around have been the best of my life. I'll never forgive myself for lying. But I miss you so much, Cher. I miss us.” Toni really wanted to hug the girl, to hold her and never let go.

“I miss you, too. I can't even admit how much.”

“Please give me another chance.” It was a turning point. If Cheryl had refused… Toni didn't even know what would have happened…

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course, think about it, no matter how long it takes.” Toni cautiously leaned forward, pressing her lips to the hot reddened cheek. “I love you.”

Topaz rose to her feet, looking the girl up and down for the last time. Turning away and heading for the door was almost physically painful, but Toni forced herself to do it. Now it all depended on the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

The school year is officially over, so Toni couldn't find something to do. Actually, she had a whole list of things to do, which she and Cheryl were doing, lying on her king-size bed in the Thistle House. They were somehow involved in each other's plans, so without Cheryl on her side, Toni felt devastated. She seemed to understand what her father went through every day for eleven years when he lost his wife.

Fangs was definitely spending time with Kevin, Sweet Pea had gone to visit relatives in Centerville and Jonathan, oddly enough, had been missing for a few days. He left early in the morning and came late at night. All the alcohol gone from their home, but Toni was afraid for something to hope for. Once, her father done with alcohol, but did not last a few months, so Toni has long not believe in the word "hope". Rather, she believes in fate, knows, that all fated to. She understands that if Cheryl doesn't want to see her, it should be. But in this case, she'll want to rewrite history for the first time. 

Let she not be born on Southside, will never enter into serpents, and contact with drugs. But not fact, that then she meets Cheryl, and dreams suddenly became unnecessary. Why would she have a happy life if she didn't share it with this girl?

Toni finally decided that the best way to waste time was to work. Her shifts at the bar didn't start until the following week, because Byrdie very helpfully gave her a week off. But Toni could no longer remain in this iron box alone with her thoughts. The girl closed the trailer, knowing that her father would not be back soon, started the bike and went straight to the White Wyrm.

The parking lot was almost empty, which is not surprising for a weekday lunch. Toni carefully parked and went inside. She hasn’t been here long ago after all the events, so the changes were evident only after some time. Namely, a round table in the middle of the room, which sat the oldest members of the gang. Including F. P. and her father. Toni froze in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the important meeting, but Jonathan noticed her, beckoning to him.

“Hello.” Toni said awkwardly. She knew all these people, but they were at least old enough to be her fathers, so she didn't communicate with them.

“You all know my daughter, right? Take a seat, Antoinette. I'm glad you came in on time. We won't announce it until tomorrow, but you deserve to be the first to hear the news.”

Toni panicked. She had no idea what her father was talking about, and of course he was a member of the family of the gang's founders, but did he still enjoy the authority of the others?

“We're done with drugs.” Toni grinned, taking his father's words for a joke or at least a metaphor. How could you get rid of something that flourished on the South side for years in just a few days?

Jonathan saw her bewilderment, so he continued.

“I'm responsible for what our family has become in my absence, so it's only logical that I fix it. You were right to say that the people of Southside, whether they are serpents or not, are not welcome, so I tried to change that. I talked to Keller and offered to help him. It's no secret that he can barely cope with his work in the North and does not even try to deal with the South. Because of this, crime is growing in the city and growing dissatisfaction with him as Sheriff. We decided to create our own department. By a General vote, with the support of mayor McCoy, we elected the new Sheriff of Southside – F. P. Jones.”

Wow, well, that's huge. It didn't fit in Toni's head. There was too much information to learn.

“I know that it is difficult to understand everything at a time. I'll just tell you that me and F. P. have become co-leaders of Serpents. And many, many members of the gang will get a job in the department. As for the drugs, Greendale has a new dealer, we think, from goulies. Therefore, it was easier to get out of this business than we initially expected.”

Toni still couldn't say a word. She couldn't believe her father had done it.

“Now, gentlemen, if you have no further questions, I'd like to have lunch with my daughter.”

Toni watched as Jonathan shakes hands with his friends and smiles. Will he succeed? Is he going to make this gang a family? Toni waited for her father to talk to everyone, and they went out together. The man stopped halfway to the parking lot.

“I only did it for you, Ant. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough father. But I will make you as proud of me as I am of you.”

Toni's lower lip trembled as she cried and literally fell into her father's arms. God, she missed the words from her dad.

“We'll be all right now, Ant. Mom will be proud of us.”

****

Toni lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking how her life could change so radically in just one day. Her father seems to have come to his senses, she will no longer have to deal with drug trafficking, she will just spend her last year in this city, like an ordinary teenager who does not care about gang disassembly. But not everything was so perfect. She still hadn't heard from Cheryl. Toni wanted so badly to share her joy with her, but she didn't know if she was allowed to. Toni turned around a bit, groping for the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. It must have been an eternity before she decided to dial the number she had memorized.

“Yeah?” 

“Hey.” Toni's voice trembled as she heard the beautiful timbre that sent shivers down her spine.

“Hi, Toni.”

“Look, Cher. I remember that I gave you as much time as you need.” Toni began to chatter nervously, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. “It's just this waiting is killing me, baby. I can't bear another second away from you.”

“Meet me at Pop's in half an hour?”

Toni held her breath.

“Tee?”

“Of course, I'll be there.”

The pink-haired girl finished the call by jumping off the bed and running around the room to find suitable clothes. Fate or not, this day will decide everything.

****

Toni didn't remember ever driving so fast. She was not stupid, and the statistics were quite clear and frightening, noting that most riders get into accidents. But she was not until the rules of the road, literally her future life dependent from it. Topaz was at Pop's twenty minutes after Cheryl's call, but she didn't dare to come in when she saw a red cabriolet in the parking lot. What if Cheryl thought it over and decided Toni didn't deserve a second chance? What if she could never hold her again, kiss her? (Stop being a coward, just go to the fucking cafe and accept Cheryl's answer, whatever it is.) 

Toni jumped off the bike, slowly making her way to the entrance. By evening, the Pop was filled with families who took all the available tables, so Toni was not surprised to see Cheryl sitting at the counter. She leaned forward slightly, stirring her cocktail with a straw. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even seem to hear the bell above the door. (It's happened before, remember?)

Toni remembered clearly as if it was yesterday. And who now will not believe in fate? The girl quietly walked up to the counter, sitting down on a nearby chair.

“You may think that you’ve mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you crying during that movie.” Toni noticed a weightless smile on the red-haired girl's lips. She was as beautiful as ever.

“I never cry at movies. Real life’s tragic enough.” Cheryl decided to play along.

“I'm so glad you're here, Cher.” Toni smiled, gently placing her hand on Cheryl's and squeezing her fingers.

“Me too.”

“What have you decided, baby? I'll make any decision you make.”

“I've thought about it a lot. On one hand…” Cheryl took a deep breath. “After the situation with my dad and Jason, the only trigger for me was lying. But on the other hand, I understand why you did it, and I can't swear I wouldn't do the same.”

“So which side did you choose?” Toni didn't intend to push, but she couldn't wait any longer.

“The one which says I love you, Antoinette Topaz. And whatever shitty decision you make, I can't imagine my life without you. But Toni, please, you have to do something with your... pastime. I can't worry every time I pray nothing happens to you, now that I know exactly where you're going for the night.”

“It's over. We're not involved in drugs anymore.”

“Gosh, I love you.” Cheryl turned around, placing her hands on the girl's cheeks and pulling her for an impatient kiss. Toni moaned contentedly, answering the kiss. Can't tell how much she missed those lips.

The bells above the diner door rang, forcing the girls to pull away from each other and look curiously at the new visitor. Toni immediately tensed, noticing Chloe in the doorway. Cheryl, it seems, didn't care about anything, she still was in a state of euphoria from the kiss. Chloe stared at them unbelievingly, apparently not expecting the relationship to be so strong.

“What are you staring at?” Cheryl snorted, forcing Chloe to look away. “I'm sorry, but your plan fell through a little. Toni and I are too strong for some girl from the past with a vague present to ruin everything. So come on in, don't stare at someone else's happiness.”

Topaz grinned, without even looking at Morgan. She leaned toward Cheryl, running her hand over her cheek.

“Yeah, you're really sensational, bombshell.”

“I know.” Cheryl chuckled before bending down to give Toni another kiss. “You're very lucky to have me.”

And Toni didn't know which stripe of the infamous zebra would be next. Will her father start drinking again? Will the serpents get tired of the righteous life and will they start selling drugs again? Will she ever have to lie to the girl she loves again? But here and now, Toni was once again convinced that she was fucking happy.


End file.
